Jason Griffith/Character Sheet
This character sheet was created by Silkvale. Biographical Information * Full Name Pronunciation: Jason Ryder Griffith | Rye-DER | g r IH - f uh th ** Meaning: *** Jason – Leader of the Argonauts, to heal *** Ryder – Mounted warrior *** Griffith – Fighting chief, fierce, strong warrior or lord. * Set Age: '''17 ** '''Certified Birthdate: June 7th, 1989 ** Astrological Sign: Gemini ** Chinese Zodiac: Dragon * Gender: Male Aliases & Preferred Nicknames: * Jace - Just a quick shortening of 'Jason'. * J/Jay - Another common shortening for Jason... or, rather, any name that starts with 'J' really. It's used almost exclusively by Kitty. He loses his shit whenever someone else uses it after their breakup. Ethnicities: Very White * Distant Descendants: Maybe a little German Family Ties Parents: * Gavin Griffith Sr. - Gavin Sr. was your average dad with average dad jokes. He had a love of baseball, game shows, and his country. He wanted Gavin and Jason to be baseball players. He passed away in combat during the Battle of Mogadishu alongside his wife. * Camille Griffith - Camille was never prepared to conform to life as a stay at home mother. She craved adventure and wanted her sons to grow up valuing the opposite gender for their strength. She passed away in combat during the Battle of Mogadishu alongside her husband. Siblings: * Gavin is Jason's older brother, who is stationed in Iraq. The two are very, very close, and Jason hates the fact that Gavin joined the army. When Gavin is able to visit, Jason skips school every single day to spend time with him. Gavin is the only person Jason feels he can speak to honestly about anything. Is there still contact with their family while at Bullworth?: When able to, the brothers exchange letters, and there is the occasional but very limited visit. Physical Description * Hair Color: Dirty blonde. * Eye Color: Hazel * Weight: 182lbs * Height: 6'3" Typical Clothing Wear: * Summer/Fall/Spring Uniform: Jason doesn't really wear the uniform. Every year, at the beginning of the year, he spends weeks in detention because of it but then the prefects sort of give up. In the past few years he's compromised by stitching a Bullworth logo to his T-shirts. He spends most of his time in T-shirts and jeans. * Winter Uniform: The compromise is larger here. He wears a Bullworth sweatshirt and a Bullworth beanie with his jeans. * Summer/Fall/Spring Casual: T-shirts, tank tops, jeans, sneakers. He's not one for shorts but he'll wear them if it gets to be Satan's piss hot. * Winter Casual: Hoodies and jeans. * Pajamas: Sleep pants and no shirt. Sometimes just his boxers. Sometimes whatever he was wearing during the day. * Swimwear: Black swim trunks, nothing fancy. * Halloween: He just wears a Ghostface mask. Figure/Build: '''Tall and Muscular '''Distinguishing Features/Scars/or Birthmarks: His nose is very crooked. * Explain: He broke it when he was 2 while playing with Gavin. It never really healed properly and, as he grew, it just grew in more crooked. Tattoos: Full sleeves on both arms. Tattoos on his left shin/calf. Piercings: He has a stud in his tongue. * Frequently Worn Jewelry: Just a small stud on his tongue. Thin string bracelet that matches one his brother wears. Personal Information Current Living Arrangements: Boys dorm, Bullworth Academy Originated from: New Coventry, Bullworth, New Hampshire. Traveled Territories: Just Bullworth. He's never left the city. Hobbies: Flirting, playing guitar, going to concerts, debauchery, sex, fighting Fears: A letter saying Gavin's been killed. The mere thought paralyzes him with fear. Religion/Beliefs: Atheist * Why?: He and his brother are orphans who live in a shitty house in a shitty town and on top of that, his brother joined the thing that killed his parents. Jason doesn't think there's a God because he doesn't want to think God would let him and his brother suffer so much, and if there is a God who does let all that happen, Jason doesn't want to believe in him. Health Behaviors Physical Ailments/Disabilities/Issues: His only real "issue" is connecting with people. Addiction(s): Smoking, sex * Why?: He says he can "quit smoking whenever he wants". He really can't, and he loves menthols. As for sex, well... Any regular medication taken?: None. Chronological Information * Profession: Student * Likes: Concerts, music, long drives, looking at the ocean, lazy Sundays, sex, casual sports games, steak, beer * Dislikes: Organized government, the military, preps, suits and formalwear, snow, tuna Goals/Ambitions: He has no idea. Work and earn enough that Gavin can come back home. Most Instructive/Painful/Memorable Experience: * Losing his parents ; Jason was only four when his parents were killed. The day that he and Gavin found out and were placed in fostercare was the worst day of his life. They spent less than a year in it--given that Gavin was 17 at the time--before returning to the home left to them by their parents. Jason usually tries to shut it out, but the feelings of helplessness still reach him on occasion. * Gavin joining the military ; Jason opposed it as much as he could. He was eleven when Gavin joined. Still, Gavin didn't listen. * Losing Kitty ; Jason never thought he'd fall in love. He didn't want to. When he did, it destroyed him. He ruined everything, naturally, and he blames himself relentlessly. He can't stand the way he hurt her. Weapons/Equipments: Fists. Condoms. Cigarettes. Personal Attributes Personality: Smooth & sarcastic asshole. Kind of speaks in a patronizing tone. Always wearing a little shit-eating grin. * Pros: ''Detemined, logical, and self aware. * ''Cons: Quick to argue, rude, mean, unaware of those around him outside of hostile situations. Strengths: * Strong leader, very logical * Good judge of character and of weakness * Independent Weaknesses: * Very quick to anger and when angered loses his sense * Violent * Compulsion to break rules Good Habits: * Loyal to his friends and family * Able to read hostile atmospheres exceptionally well Bad Habits: * Unable to understand emotions other than anger * Manipulative to the point where he crosses the line to get what he wants (namely sex) * Potty mouth Fetishes/Strange Behaviors: * Cracks his jaw when his anger is over the top but he doesn't want to show it. Stereotype: Will do anything to get in your pants As you know them better(and you like them): '''Loyal, kind, very gentle despite being pretty crude and flirty, tends to be blunt and brash but he means well. '''As you know them better(and you hate them): Seemingly heartless bastard who doesn't even know what he wants in his life. He's selfish and inconsiderate. Ratings on Personal Qualities Physical Strength: 7/10 * One of his hobbies is fighting. He loves it. He likes to work out and get stronger. Attractive: 5/10 * He's got high cheekbones. He's got a crooked nose. Charming personality. Talks dirty to the point that it's too much. It's up to you how attractive he is. Honesty: 3/10 * Less of a "lying" thing, it's more of a being closed off thing. Unless it's romance. In that case, it's a lying thing. Rule Abiding: 3/10 * Rules suck and nobody needs them. Sociability: 2/10 * Jason doesn't want to get involved in other people's issues. He can't. He doesn't understand them. He doesn't want to. Bullworth Academy Information Reason for enrolling: Gavin placed Jason in Bullworth so that he would have somewhere to stay while he was away in Iraq, and so that there would be a staff controlling him at all times. Or, at least, attempting to control him. Gavin was a good student, and Crabblesnitch knows about their situation. He gave Gavin a discounted tuition rate for his brother. Clique: Non-Clique, friends with a few other students from different cliques. Standing and Rank in Social Circle: He's good to his friends. Kind of gives off leader vibes but doesn't really exercise them. * Room Number: 109 * Roommate(s): Luis Luna, Juri Karamazov, Constantinos Brakus * Favorite Subject(s): Music ** Why?: Miss Peters is always trying to "reach Jason's soul". She lets him play his guitar because it's one of the things he seems to thoroughly enjoy. He appreciates it. * Least Favorite Subject(s): History ** Why?: Jason hates the military with all his heart and a class that somewhat turns them into heroes is his worst nightmare. * Favorite Teacher: Miss Peters ** Why?: She tries to reach him. He'll never admit she has. He admires her even if she is "hippie trash". * Least Favorite Teacher: Mr. Wiggins ** Why?: He is the perpetrator of celebrating "military scum". Jason often picks fights with him that usually result in him getting kicked out of class. Knowledgeability Language(s): English Schooling Level: High school senior Grades: * Chemistry: 80% * Math: 94% * English: '''82% * '''Geography: 86% * Politics/Law: 78% * Economy: 84% * Cooking/Culinary: 90% * Shop: 93% * Botany/Biology: 96% * Mythology: '''74% * '''Art: 80% * Photography: 82% Reading Level: Average Overall Intelligence Level(s): Musical Relationships Statuses Trusted Companions Closest Friend(s): * Edgar Munsen ; Edgar and Jason met as kids and bonded over hatred of things. Edgar hated Bullworth, Jason hated the military. Though they've both mellowed out over the years, it's gotten to the point where their friendship is something reliable. Friend(s): * Johnny Vincent ; Jason misses the days before Lola, when he actually respected Johnny. He thinks Lola makes him weak. He only likes hanging out with Johnny when she's not around. Other than that, they get along well outside of Jason's teasing him over his love of BMX. * Vance Medici ; As far as greasers go, Vance is probably Jason's favorite. He thinks Vance's obsession with his appearance is pretty entertaining, though he learned the hard way not to touch the hair. It was that fight that launched them into friendship, in all honesty. * Crystal Jones ; Jason's friendship with the Townies has led him to know the majority of them. And while most of them don't strike him as terribly interesting, he likes Crystal and her crude behavior. He's never really met a girl like that. He thinks she's fun and fascinating, and he really does enjoy their dirty joke contests. * Clint ; Another one of Jason's childhood friends. They used to spend nights out with the others causing general trouble, and Clint used to stay at the house with Jason when his mom was on another cough syrup adventure. * Eli Creed ; Jason's about as much friends as a 17 year old can be with his friend's 13 year old brother. Sure, Eli is annoying and he gets in the way a lot (as little brothers do), but Jason thinks he's a fun kid. Now if only the little bastard would quit taking his cigs every time he goes over to Clint's house, that'd be fantastic. * Leon ; Jason openly thinks Leon's a loser. He tells him this constantly. He tends to avoid going over to Leon's house because he gets bored of watching TV all day, but Leon's mom cooks like heaven so he's there at dinnertime pretty often. * Otto Tyler ; Otto was a year ahead of Jason and ran a casino in the school basement. It was Jason's favorite thing in the entire world and when Otto got caught, Jason admired that he didn't rat out anybody else involved. Hated Rivals Worst Enemies: * Pete Kowalski ; Kitty and Pete go on dates after Jason and her break up. Jason knows Pete likes her. Jason despises Pete. He thinks he's the worst. He hates Pete's face, he hates his voice, and he hates everything Pete stands for. From starting bullshit arguments with Pete in class to shoving his fist in Pete's face, Jason has dedicated himself to making Pete's life hell. Intolerable Students: * Derby Harrington ; One time, when they were in middle school, the Home Ec class made the students bake pastries. Jason refused to and, when forced, purposely burned his. Derby made a snide comment to Bif that Jason was unable to bake because he didn't have a mother to teach him because he was an 'orphan' due to her 'crack addiction or something'. Jason proceeded to rub Derby's face into the floor. Harmless Acquaintances Tolerated Students: * Lucky De Luca ; Jason and Lucky are bordering on being friends, kind of. Lucky's maturity kind of scares Jason. Sometimes, Lucky asks Jason for tips on getting girls. When he's drunk, Jason complies. * Norton Williams ; Norton and Jason are friends, but not as good friends to the point where they hang out. When they do hang out, it's usually with other greasers, but they get along well. Tolerated Townsfolk: * Miss Abby ; Jason was young when Abby's mind started to go. Since he never locked the door, she'd frequently wander into his house and ask if she lived there. He made a habit of walking her back to her actual home, and she's earned a spot in his heart, though he keeps it a secret. He tries to look out for her, sometimes cleaning up her apartment or leaving her fridge a little more stocked. He'd die if anybody found out. Hot Encounters Hinted Attractions: * Mandy Wiles ; There's something about that feisty cheerleader that gets Jason going. Yeah, she's annoying and peppy, but he'll be damned if he doesn't want her at least a little bit. * Lola Lombardi ; Though he doesn't like her, he likes her body. He'd get with her if it weren't for Johnny. * Zoe Taylor ; Jason thinks Zoe is way hot, but she's always shut him down. He'll get her one day. Crush(es): Lover(s) / Hook-Ups: * Christy Martin ; Perhaps his only constant 'hook-up', though he only goes to her because she's promiscuous and not dating anybody. He doesn't think she really cares about him. All the merrier. * Minori "Mina" Libretti ; Mina's got a pretty similar outlook on sex that Jason does, and he loves that. She's easy access, bosses him around, and is generally a bitch to him. She doesn't care that he hooks up with other girls. He loves it. Ex(s): * Kitty Veling ; Something that wasn't ever supposed to go past being just a one night stand, Jason found himself falling for her when, despite him yo-yoing her like crazy, she remained loyal to him and always seemed so happy to see him. When she finds his black book and stops speaking to him entirely, it kills him. He wishes she would just cuss him out or kick him in the nuts or something, but the fact that she doesn't makes him want her more. Desperate attempts to win her back only result in him pushing her away further. He'll never quite forgive himself for hurting her. * Beatrice Trudeau ; They hooked up once, and only once, during seven minutes in Heaven. He enjoyed it pretty well but she's been relentless about letting him get in her pants. He gave up after a while. * Angie Ng ; Jason made the mistake of hooking up with her once and ended up provoking a minor fight between her and Christy. Angie ended up slapping him, though, and the event was mostly forgotten. Extra Information Eating Habits * Omnivore/Carnivore/Herbivore: Omnivore * Favorite Food(s): Steak, burgers, fried chicken, chips, and pizza. * Favorite Drink(s): '''Beer, soda, Jagerbombs * '''Disliked Food(s): carrots, lettuce, chicken that is not fried * Disliked Drink(s): tequila, wine, apple juice Added Information * Proclaimed Theme Song(s): N/A * Scent: Axe and Old Spice. Think a middle school boy trying to impress a girl. * Favorite Color: Black and red * Favorite Season: Fall * Favorite Animal: Snakes * Favorite Music Genre: Punk, metal Most Memorable Quote: "Dude I definitely stuck it in the wrong place this time..." Opinions on students who reside at Bullworth Academy Bullies * [[Davis White|'Davis White']]:' * [[Ethan Robinson|'Ethan Robinson]]:' * [[Russell Northrop|'Russell Northrop]]:' * [[Tom Gurney|'Tom Gurney]]:' * [[Trent Northwick|'Trent Northwick]]:' * [[Troy Miller|'Troy Miller]]:' * [[Wade Martin|'Wade Martin]]:' Greasers * [[Hal Esposito|'Hal Esposito]]:' * [[Lefty Mancini|'Lefty Mancini]]:' * [[Lola Lombardi|'Lola Lombardi]]: 'Jason doesn't like her all that much, she's the type of girl whose voice makes him want to stick his head into a fountain for a half hour. He'd do her if given the chance, though, so long as Johnny didn't care. Which will happen never. * [[Lucky De Luca|'Lucky De Luca]]:' * [[Norton Williams|'Norton Williams]]:' * [[Peanut Romano|'Peanut Romano]]:' * [[Ricky Pucino|'Ricky Pucino]]:' * [[Vance Medici|'Vance Medici]]:' Jocks * [[Bo Jackson|'Bo Jackson]]:' * [[Casey Harris|'Casey Harris]]:' * [[Damon West|'Damon West]]:' * [[Dan Wilson|'Dan Wilson]]:' * [[Juri Karamazov|'Juri Karamazov]]:' * [[Kirby Olsen|'Kirby Olsen]]:' * [[Mandy Wiles|'Mandy Wiles]]:' * [[Ted Thompson|'Ted Thompson]]:' Nerds * Algernon Papadopoulos: * Beatrice Trudeau: * [[Bucky Pasteur|'Bucky Pasteur]]:' * [[Cornelius Johnson|'Cornelius Johnson]]:' * [[Donald Anderson|'Donald Anderson]]:' * [[Earnest Jones|'Earnest Jones]]:' * [[Fatty Johnson|'Fatty Johnson]]:' * [[Melvin O'Connor|'Melvin O'Connor]]:' * [[Thad Carlson|'Thad Carlson]]:' Non-Cliques * [[Angie Ng|'Angie Ng]]:' * [[Christy Martin|'Christy Martin]]:' * [[Constantinos Brakus|'Constantinos Brakus]]:' * [[Eunice Pound|'Eunice Pound]]:' * [[Gary Smith|'Gary Smith]]: ''(delete if character appears at the school after Jimmy wins the school over, people seem to forget Gary was expelled, if you have an idea however to bring him back to Bullworth keep him here)'' * [[Gloria Jackson|'Gloria Jackson']]:' * [[Gordon Wakefield|'Gordon Wakefield]]:' * [[Ivan Alexander|'Ivan Alexander]]:' * [[Jimmy Hopkins|'Jimmy Hopkins]]:' * [[Karen Johnson|'Karen Johnson]]:' * [[Lance Jackson|'Lance Jackson]]:' * [[Melody Adams|'Melody Adams]]:' * [[Pedro De La Hoya|'Pedro De La Hoya]]:' * [[Pete Kowalski|'Pete Kowalski]]:' * [[Ray Hughes|'Ray Hughes]]:' * [[Sheldon Thompson|'Sheldon Thompson]]:' * [[Trevor Moore|'Trevor Moore]]:' Preppies * 'Bif Taylor: * Bryce Montrose: * Chad Morris: * Derby Harrington: * Gord Vendome: * Justin Vandervelde: * Parker Ogilvie: * Pinky Gauthier: * Tad Spencer: Opinion on Adults who teach and patrol at Bullworth Academy (alphabetical order) * [[Ms. Danvers|'Ms. Danvers']]:' * [[Miss Peters|'Miss Peters]]:' * [[Mr. Burton|'Mr. Burton]]: ''(delete if your original character entered Bullworth after Jimmy's final take over)'' * [[Mr. Galloway|'Mr. Galloway']]:' * [[Mr. Hattrick|'Mr. Hattrick]]: ''(delete if your original character entered Bullworth after Jimmy's final take over)'' * [[Mr. Luntz|'Mr. Luntz']]:' * [[Mr. Matthews|'Mr. Matthews]]:' * [[Mr. Wiggins|'Mr. Wiggins]]:' * [[Mrs. Carvin|'Mrs. Carvin]]:' * [[Mrs. McRae|'Mrs. McRae]]:' * [[Mrs. Peabody|'Mrs. Peabody]]:' * [[Ms. Philips|'Ms. Philips]]:' * [[Neil|'Neil]]:' Prefects: * [[Edward Seymour II|'Edward Seymour II]]:' * [[Karl Branting|'Karl Branting]]:' * [[Max MacTavish|'Max MacTavish]]:' * [[Seth Kolbe|'Seth Kolbe]]:' Opinions on People in the cities of Bullworth – (in alphabetical order) Townies * [[Clint (aka Henry)|'Clint (aka Henry)]]:' * [[Duncan|'Duncan]]:' * [[Edgar Munsen|'Edgar Munsen]]:' * [[Gurney|'Gurney]]:' * [[Jerry|'Jerry]]:' * [[Leon|'Leon]]:' * [[Omar Romero|'Omar Romero]]:' * [[Otto Tyler|'Otto Tyler]]:' * [[Zoe Taylor|'Zoe Taylor]]:' Residents in the city of Bullworth * [[Bethany Jones|'Bethany Jones]]:' * [[Denny|'Denny]]:' * [[Dr. Bambillo|'Dr. Bambillo]]:' * [[Krakauer|'Krakauer]]:' * [[Mihailovich|'Mihailovich]]:' * [[Miss Abby|'Miss Abby]]:' * [[Mr. Brekindale|'Mr. Brekindale]]:' * [[Mr. Buckingham|'Mr. Buckingham]]:' * [[Mr. Castillo|'Mr. Castillo]]:' * [[Mr. Doolin|'Mr. Doolin]]:' * [[Mr. Huntingdon|'Mr. Huntingdon]]:' * [[Mr. Johnson|'Mr. Johnson]]:' * [[Mr. Martin|'Mr. Martin]]:' * [[Mr. Ramirez|'Mr. Ramirez]]:' * [[Mr. Salvatore|'Mr. Salvatore]]:' * [[Mr. Smith|'Mr. Smith]]:' * [[Mr. Sullivan|'Mr. Sullivan]]:' * [[Ms. Rushinski|'Ms. Rushinski]] * [[Mrs. Lisburn|'Mrs. Lisburn']]:' * [[Osborne|'Osborne]]: